Un léger malentendu
by Syrria
Summary: C'est une histoire de torture, ma premiere dans ce genre. Je suis nulle pour les résumés. Lisez vous verrez bien...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Syrria

Genre : De tout et surtout torture mouhahah

Je dis plus rien a vo yeux maintenant

Un léger malentendu

**POV prisonnier**

Mal...j'ai tellement mal, comment peut on survivre avec une douleur pareil. Depuis combien de temps suis je là, attaché a cette chaise...la tête qui pend dans le vide...Une heure, deux heures, un jour voir peut etre une semaine. J'ai perdu toute notion de temps depuis...depuis cette mission. Pense y, ne décourage pas...ils viendront te chercher...Satané mission de reconnaissance. Tout ce qui parait de plus banal. Du café, les Alzoriens avaient du café. Comme ma mère le disait, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Et bien sur je ne l'avais pas vu venir, tout ca a cause de ce stupide contrat. Après plusieurs heures de négociation, nous repartions les bras chargés de café. Mais..il y a toujours un mais...avant de passer la porte, les Alzoriens se mirent en travers de notre chemin..comme ci ils pouvaient pas nous laisser passer. Une fléchette m'atteignit et tout devint noir. Le plus horrible c'est que je pouvais tout entendre mais intervenir m'était impossible.

-Que faites vous ?

-Nous prenons notre part du contrat dit un homme.

-Quoi !! Mais le contrat spécifiait des médicaments et un moyen de vous défendre s'écria une jeune femme.

-Il ne vous reste plus qu'a nous donner les médicaments, et nous vous donnerons d'autres fruits et de café déclara le chef du peuple.

-Mais...

-Au revoir cher allié et à très bientot..

Les atlantes voulurent protester mais voyant qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas, ils partirent contre leur gré laissant leur ami derrière eux. Ils se promirent de revenie le libérer.

Dans sa cellule, il repensait a tout ce qui s'était passé, certes il le traitait bien mais cela en dehors des séances de torture. Elles avaient pour but de lui faire avouer tout ce qu'il s'avait. Bien sur tête de mule qu'il était il n'avait rien dit...

**POV prisonnier**

Tout est noir, le noir m'obsède. Pourquoi m'avoir mis dans cette cage sans fenêtre. Je commence à devenir fou dans ce noir. Ils me glissent à manger à l'aide d'une petite trappe et je me jette dessus. Même cette ouverture est dans l'obscurité.

-Ne pas devenir fou...non je ne suis pas fou...pense a Atlantis...à ton équipe qui te cherche..

Après plusieurs heures entre la réalité et la démence, un homme entra dans la cellule. Il était étrangement vêtu d'une toge beige ainsi qu'un chapeau orné de plumes multicolores. Cette accoutrement était ridicule. Il était déjà venu auparvant. Il ne disait jamais rien ce qui me stressait atrocement. Rien de pire que de regarder des gens qui vous regardent sans rien dire. Cette torture psychologique était tout bonnement atroce. J'eu peur d'être ébloui par la lumière qui pouvait entrer. Mais aucune lumière ne pénétra dans la cellule. Il avait attendu la nuit pour venir le voir.

-Bien le bonjour Atlante, je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Je m'appelle Tarcin et je suis le chef de ce peuple.

-Quel nom ! rigola le prisonnier.

-Je vois que vous commencez à perdre la raison, c'est un bonne chose.

-Moi...perdre la tête...dans vos rêves les plus horribles...et puis dîtes moi pourquoi vous me retenez prisonnier.

-Laissez moi le temps de vous expliquer. Le contrat spécifié un moyen de se défendre et je n'ai pas précisé quel genre de moyen. Vous m'appartenez, vous êtes entièrement à moi. Pour commencez mettez cela autour de votre cou. Avec de la coopération nous arriverons à notre fin.

Il me lanca une sorte de corde qui avait un collier parsemé de diamant. En son extrémité, il y avait un collier avec de la fourrure. Je regarde le collier et Tarcin alternativement. Il me jeta un regard avec à la fois de la haine et de la tendresse. Mon visage vira au blanc.

-Vous êtes complétement malade ma praole, jamais je ne porterais ca. Vous entendez jamais ! Allez vous faire foutre.

Je le savais j'en avais trop dit, je le vis s'avancer vers moi un sourire machialévique sur les lèvres. Il se pencha vers moi, et enleva ses gants. Il enleva mon tee-shirt et commenca a parcourir mon torse avec ses mains chaudes. Je frissonais, je ne pouvais pas reculer, jétais pétrifié. Il continua et descendit de plus en plus bas, ouvrant mes boutons de pantalon. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de penser à autre chose.

-Arretez s'il vous plait, que voulez vous de moi.

Tout en continuant il répondit.

-Je veux que vous m'aidiez moi et mon peuple à se protéger des wraiths, sinon je vous ferrais pire que ca.

-Et si je refuse...

-Vous le regretterez toute votre misérable vie et je vous ferais subir les pires tortures qu'on peut imaginer.

J'aquiesce et Tarcin arrêta. Je me decrispe et il me met autour du cou la laisse et me lève de force. Il me pousse avec violence hors de la cellule. Je gemit un instant et lève ma tête pour apercevoir le village où nous avions fait ce foutu contrat. Je suis paralysé, il me somme d'avancer mais je ne fais rien, je lui résisterais.

-Avancez c'est un ordre...

Je ne l'écoute pas, je le vois sortir une petite télécommande de sa toge et appuie sur un bouton rouge qui me hante. Je sens mon collier se serrer, l'air se fait de plus en plus rare. Mes poumons réclament de l'oxygène, mes bras bougent..Rien n'y fait..je tombe à terre..ma vue se brouille...je ne hurle même pas..

-Ce collier est doté d'une puce, il a servi pour des gens comme vous, qui n'obéissent pas à leur maître. Dorénavant vous m'écouterez.

Je perdis conscience quand il eut fini cette phrase. Je pus seulement entendre ces paroles.

-Chef les amis de votre compagnon sont revenus..on ne peut pas les arreter...

Petites reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila une autre suite...bonne lecture**

**POV général**

-Où est il Tarcin...

**POV Rodney**

Mon espoir revint quand Sheppard apparut à la petite fenêtre. J'ai tellement mal. Le simple faire de le voir me remonte le moral et baisse la douleur.

**POV général**

-Où est il Tarcin ?

Celui ci vint à sa rencontre. Il avait enlevé le sang de Rodney de sa chemise blanche, il était propore, rien ne laissait envisager la torture physique qui avait eu lieu auparavant.

-Vous parlez de Orlan ? dit Tarcin sur un ton détaché

-Attendez vous parlez de Rodney. Vous êtes complétement malade ma parole, il a un prénom et il ne vous appartient pas. Une lueur de fureur passa dans les yeux de Tarcin, il s'approcha de Sheppard. Teyla et Ronon braquèrent leurs armes sur cet Alzorien.

-Restez ou vous êtes scanda la jeune athosienne.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers la petite fenêtre où était Rodney. Les trois coéquipiers tournèrent la tête. De la colère et de la tristesse passa sur leurs visages.

-Que lui avez vous fait cria John

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, il est à moi.

Il sortit le contrat, ce fut sa plus grande bêtise. Il le montra à l'équipe et Ronon se jeta dessus et le déchira en milles morceaux.

-Maintenant il n'y a plus de contrat.

**POV Rodney**

Je vois John et l'autre timbré discuter. Je revoisla scène et les larmes coulent. Ne pas y repenser, Rodney. Inspire, expire...non...saleté de crise de panique...pas maintenant..Il ne faut pas, j'ai déjà assez de mal à respirer comme ca. Pense au Nutella, à ta réserve personnelle.John en serait fou de rage. Pense à son visage. Le gout dans ma bouche. Quel délice...Je n'arrive pas à respirer. L'air reste dans mes poumons. J'essaye de bouger mais je suis attaché. Je m'ouvre les poignets et mes chevilles. Espece de sale con...je me suis ouvert les veines à cause de tes menottes. Mon sang coule à flots. Je crois que je suis bleu, ma vue se brouille, essaye de respirer. Respire sinon je ne pourrais jamais avoir le prix nobel scientifique. Des fourmis dans les mains, quelle horrible sensation. Je tourne la tête et je vois John, Teyla et Ronon qui me regarde. Je leur souris une derniere fois avant d'être pris de convulsions. Au moins je meure heureux. Je sais qu'ils tiennent à moi.

**POV général**

-NOOOON !!

John avait littéralement hurlé. Il s'était précipité vers la fenêtre et il la cassa avec son P-90. La fenêtre se brisa et il passa à travers en se blessant au bras. Il ne fit même pas attention à sa blessure. Rodney convulsait toujours, d'après Carson il devait lui tenir la langue pour l'empecher de s'étouffer. Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'arrêta de convulser, il était seulement évanoui.

-Chut...ca va aller maintenant Rodney...je suis la...on est là...

Teyla était arrivée peu après John. Elle essayait d'arrêter l'hemoragie aux différents endroits. Ronon était venu prêté venu main forte, il essayait de stopper le sang de couler hors de son corps, surtout sur son torse. Sa peau était devenue rouge.

**POV Rodney**

Je suis sur un nuage, je suis peut être mort, après tout c'est le mieux..mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Rodney...Une grande porte dorée se trouve devant moi. Une lumière éblouissante jaillit et je me retrouve enveloppé de cette lumière bienfaitrice. Cette sensation extraordinaire m'envahit, cette chaleur, ce bien être...Une jeune femme vient à ma rencontre. Elle parle d'une voix douce.

-Bonjour Rodney, je m'appelle Daliliah, je suis venue te chercher pour l'ascension...les ancienst t'ont choisi...


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour les reviews et n'hésiter pas à en mettre d'autre...**

**Allez je vous laisse lire la suite**

**POV général**

Pendant que John, Teyla et Ronon étaient auprès de Rodney, Tarcin rassemblait une armée. En fait tous les villageois s'étaient réunis avec des faulx, des pioches et des arcs. La maison était encerclée, ils ne pouvaient plus sortir, bien sur ils n'avaient pas remarqués tout l'agitation au dehors. Rodney était au plus mal. L'hémorragie aux poignets et au torse étaient stoppées.

-Un point pour nous, allez Rodney maintenant il faut s'accrocher.

Ronon tourna la tête pour chercher Tarcin et c'est la qu'il vit tous les villageois rassemblés.

-Sheppard on a un problème.

-C'est quoi le probleme, on en a deja un gros la.

-Ca va être difficile de sortir regardez dehors.

John et Teyla regardèrent dehors et ils virent le peuple autour de la maison.

-Et merde manquez plus que ca.

Tarcin entra dans la chambre avec trois villageois armés.

-Partez, il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, mais...

Il fut coupé par John.

-Mais...MAIS QUOI...si on doit vous laissez Rodney il en est hors de question...

-C'était ma condition mais si vous voulez on fera un plaisir de vous héberger.

Tarcin sourit et se rapprocha de plus en plus de l'équipe SGA-1.

**POV Rodney**

Quoi...qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire...une ancienne...l'ascencion...non je ne veux pas mourir maintenant...je t'aime John..je ne veux pas te perdre...sauvez moi, s'il vous plait..mes amis ne me laissez pas.

-Rodney est ce que tu m'entends.

Je prends conscience de sa présence, je relève ma tête.

-Oui..pourquoi ca...

-C'est ton destin, il est déjà tout tracé, tu dois nous rejoindre...nous sommes tous fiers de toi..pour tout ce que tu as fais sur notre cité.

-Non..je ne veux pas venir avec vous...

-Tu n'as pas le choix Rodney..

-Si j'ai le choix..

**POV général**

L'équipe phare avait était mis aux arrêts, leurs mains étaient liées derrièrre le dos, genoux contre terre.

-Vous ne pensiez pas sérieusement que j'allais vous laissez vous échapper avec Orlan.

-Il ne s'appelle pas Orlan mais Rodney...

-Tsssst colonel on ne me parle pas sur ce ton..vous êtes mes prisonniers maintenant..

Il se retourna.

-Emmenez les dans la cellule d'isolement.

John, Teyla et Ronon furent emmenés de force vers cette cellule spécial.

**POV Rodney**

-S'il vous plait...une derniere fois..intervenez dans notre monde..juste pour cette fois..

-Rodney comme je vous les dits je n'ai pas le droit.

Pendant plus d'une heure, j'argumente avec l'ancienne, essayant de la convaincre de me ramener sur Terre et de m'aider mais ce n'est pas facile. Elle est aussi bornée que ma soeur, trouve un moyen allez Rodney. Toi le meilleur scientifique des deus galaxies tu dois bien trouver. Creuse toi le crâne...EUREKA !! J'ai trouvé.

-Daliliah, si vous m'aidez, je peux...


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila une autre suite de ma deuxieme fic, je me suis remis à l'écriture de celle ci, et après de l'autre ma toute première !! Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**POV Général**

Ronon ne se laissa pas faire, en chemin vers la cellule, il se retourna avec vivacité pour mettre les villageois à terre. Teyla et John le suivirent en mettant leur escorte en difficulté. Ils enlevèrent leurs liens et allèrent se cacher dans une allée sombre.

-On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus, pesta John.

John maugréa dans sa barbe quelques minutes puis il se tut car le reste du village avait été alerté. Ils prirent soin de ne pas faire de bruit.

**POV Rodney**

-Vous pouvez faire quoi.

J'ai réussit à avoir un répit, c'est bien Rodney tu as réussit maintenant il faut que tu lui annonces. Tu vas t'engager dans quelque chose de très gros, tu devras tenir ta parole.

-J'ai lu dans la base de donnée quelque chose à propos de vous et de votre fille…

-Ma fille, c'est impossible, elle est morte.

-En fait non, elle est toujours en vie, sur une planète en sécurité…

-Non…c'est…c'est impossible…je l'aurais vu sinon…

Et voila bravo Rodney, tu l'as déboussolé, comment tu vas faire maintenant, tu es le meilleur idiot…Allez tente quelque chose, n'importe quoi…

-Daliliah, si vous me laissez repartir sur Terre, je vous promets que je vous la retrouve.

Et voila encore une promesse que tu ne tiendras sans doute pas…tu es fort Rodney très fort.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous laissez repartir, vous le savez.

-Je sais tout ça mais vous pouvez désobéir une fois, c'est votre fille oui ou non…

-Oui…

Enfin, espérons qu'elle accepte, après je devrais demander de l'aide à Sheppard, il va encore m'en vouloir…dans quel pétrin je me suis mis…

**POV général**

Les villageois cherchaient les trois fugitifs, Tarcin était vraiment en colère, pour évacuer sa colère il se défouler sur Rodney. Le pauvre scientifique était vraiment amoché. Ses blessures soignaient par Sheppard et les autres s'étaient rouvertes. L'ancienne escorte arriva en face de Tarcin. Il s'approcha d'eux sagement aligné attendant les représailles de leur maître.

-Espèce de bande d'incapables, vous avez laissé fuir trois personnes ligotées. Quel sera mon moyen se pression maintenant hein ?

Tarcin était véritablement en colère, il avait oublié Rodney, maintenant il se déchaînait sur les six comparses. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Le physique sera après d'abord il s'amusa à les torturer mentalement.

-Vous savez je peux prendre vos femmes et vos enfants. Ils seraient très bien dans mon lit.

Les visages des hommes reflétèrent la terreur. Jamais personne n'avait profilé de telle menace. John, Teyla et Ronon observaient au loin la scène, ils étaient stupéfaits de la manière de punir ses sujets.

-On devrait peut être bouger, brusqua le runner. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il faudrait récupérer McKay.

-Il a raison, John il faut y aller, il ne risque de ne pas tenir longtemps avec tout le sang qu'il a perdu.

-Oui allons y, il faut faire diversion, Ronon vos pouvez le faire.

-Bien sur, allez y je vous couvre.

Il partit un peu plus loin et assomma un garde, il lui prit son arme à savoir un P-90, celui de John. Il chercherait son arme plus tard. Il tira quelques coups en direction du ciel. Cela suffit à attirer l'attention des villageois, tous accoururent vers l'origine du bruit. Pendnt ce tmeps Sheppard et Teyla réussirent à fausser compagnie aux autres, Ronon les rejoint. Ils étaient derrière la maison où Rodney était tenu prisonnier.

-On attend encore un peu, proposa l'athosienne.

-Non il faut y aller maintenant, Tarcin est occupé à engueler ses hommes…

Petit bouton, reviewS please


End file.
